Jamás seré como Harry Potter
by Halana
Summary: 7ªcurso.Harry empieza a replantearse su vida, empieza a tener miedos...empieza a odiarse, Harry empieza a sentir algo distinto hacia Hermione, ¿se dejará llevar por sus impulsos?si quereis saber que pasa entrar y leer--.dejar reviewssss plis
1. Default Chapter

Jamás seré como Harry Potter. Capitulo1  
  
Era el ultimo año para Harry y sus amigos. Harry no hacía mas que pensar en la llegada del verano, la miraba con odio y resentimiento, como esperando que ese día no llegara nunca.  
  
Temía al futuro, lo había descubierto hace muy poco tiempo o quizás si que lo sabía de antes pero no lo había querido admitir, él, la única persona que se había enfrentado a Voldemort varias veces empezaba a sentirse debil. Veía a Hermione y a Ron, ansiosos por empezar una nueva vida lejos de los muros de Hogwarts, sin embargo él...no podía imaginarse una vida fuera del unico lugar que podía llamar hogar.  
  
Miraba con envidia a aquellos nuevos alumnos que entraban en Hogwarts, muchas veces se quedaba quieto y les miraba, entonces su mente viajaba y se encontraba de nuevo con once años, recordando y olvidando a la vez. Recordaba su primera escoba...aquella flamante Nimbus 2000, que fue sustituida por una Saeta de Fuego, recordaba su primer amor...Cho Chang recordaba con tristeza aquella relacción. Recordaba a Cedric, Recordaba a su padrino y el dolor que sintió al perderlo e intento olvidar todas las muertes que había ocasionado, quizás para no sentirse culpable cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Cedric o a su padrino. Recordaba a su enemigo...Draco Malfoy, al igual que él también había crecido, y también iba a dejar Hogwarts...siete años, siete años en un colegio y sin embargo los seguia considerando insuficientes. Harry se miró al espejo, con una mano se aparto el flequillo dejando ver la pequeña cicatriz.  
-Te odio le susurro Tu, tu me quitaste lo que más quería, , me odio, te odio, odio todo lo que significo. Ron estaba tumbado en la cama, dormía placidamente, sin preocupaciones, en cambio él... Pensó en Hermione, la añoraba, añoraba a la antigua Hermione, a su amiga, desde que salía con Ron todo había cambiado...entonces se odió aún más. La insignia de prefecto de Ron estaba cuidadosamente colocada sobre la mesilla, Harry la cogió y se la puso en la túnica.  
  
-Yo, Harry Potter, prefecto. Estuvo unos segundos quieto como memorizando esa idea en la cabeza, (Harry Potter prefecto) que bien sonaban aquellas tres palabras pero aún así cada vez que las pronunciaba un escalofrio recorría su cuerpo. Se quitó la insignia de su amigo y la dejó en su lugar.  
-Odio a HARRY POTTER dijo al fín, me odio, por ser arrogante y orgulloso, por creerme superior a los demás por creerme superior a Ron. Miró al cielo, estaba oscuro y todavía faltaban muchas horas para la llegada del alba .Harry se tumbó en la cama, quería llorar, sin embargo no le quedaban más lagrimas. Tanpoco el sueño era su aliado y las noches se le hacían eternas, odiaba las noches por que cuando estas llegaban el se ponía a pensar en su vida...y no lo soportaba. Su futuro.  
-Todos esperan que sea auror y que venge de una vez por todas la muerte de mis padres y mi padrino, y también la de Cedric...tantas esperanzas puestas en mi...todos esperan grandes azañas de mi, que destaque entre la multitud, que mi nombre sea sinonimo de valentía y honor. Otros por el contrario esperan con impaciencia que tropiece que cometa un error y de este modo demostrar al mundo lo que yo ya sabía, que soy un fraude, yo no derroté a Voldemort, lo hizo mi madre...yo solo tuve suerte, mucha suerte, nada más , tantas miradas puestas en mi...tanta presión...por que no seré como Ron...o como Hermione, o incluso como Draco Malfoy. Todos mis compañeros me consideran el niño mimado de Dumbledore, y para que engañarnos, lo soy. Dumbledore me trata distinto que al resto, ¿realmente merezco un trato especial? ¿Por qué, por no tener padres? Se que en este colegio no soy el único, mira al pobre Neville. Estoy harto de ser Harry Potter.  
  
Esta palabra se quedó grabada en la cabeza de Harry justo antes de quedarse dormido, otro día se había acabado, ya faltaba menos para la recta final, que haría con su vida...seguiría viviendo con los Dursley...Harry prefería no pensar en eso.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA- Se que este capitulo ha sido quizás demasiado filosofico, sin embargo los siguientes no seran iguales y habrá muy pocos monologos, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis reviews, por que me hacen mucha ilusión. Besos. Alana 


	2. El partido de quiditch

Jamas seré como Harry Potter.  
  
Capitulo2-El partido de quiditch  
  
Los primeros rayos de sol atravesaban tímidamente la ventana de la habitación. Harry llevaba unos minutos despierto aunque seguía con los ojos cerrados. Oía voces a su alrededor, pudo identificar entre ellas la de Ron y la de Neville, que acababan de levantarse. Pasados unos segundos se levanto y se puso las gafas.  
-Buenos días dijo Ron que en esos momentos estaba buscando el zapato que dejo perdido ayer por la noche. Harry tardó en contestar.  
-Buenos días.  
-Preparado para el partido de quiditch??preguntó Ron mientras se ataba los cordones.  
-Claro, machacaremos a los de Slytherin dijo con el tono de voz más eufórico que pudo poner. Hermione les esperaba ansiosa en la sala común, cuando Ron llegó, esta le abrazó con fuerza, en esos momentos Harry se sentía fuera de lugar, aunque nunca diría nada.  
-Vamos Harry dijo Hermione Teneis que desayunar bien, hoy es el gran día. Ron y Hermione salieron de la sala común, Harry seguía ahí, quieto, aferrandose con fuerza al mango de su Saeta de Fuego. Ron se asomó por el cuadro de la señora Gorda.  
-Harry, ¿Vienes o que?  
-Si claro dijo este volviendo a la realidad y atravesando fugazmente el cuadro. El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de alumnos, todos ellos luciendo con orgullo los colores de sus respectivas casas. Aunque había dos casas que sin duda alguna destacaban de entre la multitud, Griffindor y Slytherin.  
-Bueno Potter ¿Preparado para una aplastante derrota?dijo una fria voz a sus espaldas. Harry ni siquiera se giro, sabía perfectamente quien era, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente, hoy no iba a actuar como Harry Potter, sin embargo las miradas de sus amigos no decian eso. En silencio le pedían que atacara a Draco con punzantes dardos en forma de palabras .Y por desgracia su orgullo pudo más que sus propositos, y acabó actuando de la manera que más odiaba  
-Bueno, eso será únicamente si consigues coger la snitch y teniendo en cuenta tus escasas aptitudes para el quiditch sería todo un logro que consiguieras subirte a la escoba sin caerte, por mucho dinero que esta le haya costado a tu padre. Por que para tu desgracia el talento no se puede comprar.  
  
Draco se quedó callado, frunciendo aún más ceño, Harry pudo ver la ira y la frustración reflejada en sus ojos grises..  
-Vamonos les ordenó a Crabbe y a Goyle Ya veremos quien tiene y no tiene aptitudes cuando Slytherin haya ganado el partido.  
  
-Has estado genial dijo Ron cuando Draco se hubo marchado.  
-Es verdad corroboró Hermione Ha sido sublime, has conseguido herir su amor propio.  
-Si dijo Ron con una sonrisa en los labios, le has demostrado quien es superior. Una sensación de felicidad recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, sin embargo tenía que demostrar que además de todo era modesto y así poder creerselo el de una vez por todas.  
-No ha sido para tanto dijo Harry pecando de falsa modestia.  
  
(Otra vez no, por que lo he vuelto ha hacer, ya estoy harto, por que no soy capaz de tragarme mi orgullo, por que tengo que ser tan, tan, tan...estuvo unos segundos buscando el adjetivo perfecto, hasta que por fín lo encontro por que tengo que ser tan Harry cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar se horrorizó aún más)  
  
El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, el seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que por cierto no interesaban a nadie, o por lo menos eso creía Harry. La comida iba desapareciendo rapidamente de los platos, menos del suyo, no tenía hambre, ni tanpoco tenía ganas de jugar ningún partido, aunque en tiempos atrás eso era uno de sus pocos alicientes, cada vez que se montaba en su escoba pensaba en Sirius y se sentía culpable, el quiditch había perdido aquella magia de antaño, volviéndose monótono y aburrido. Una estupida competición, estaba harto de competir, de tener que demostrar a todo el mundo que era maravilloso, de decir siempre lo que la gente quería escuchar, de no defraudar a nadie sin saber que por ello se estaba defraudando así mismo.  
  
Harry se levantó sin apenas haber desayunado y se fue a la sala común de Griffindor, quería estar solo, olvidarse de todo y olvidarse de quien era. Allí se encontró con Ginny, sentada en un sillón, sola, mirando hipnóticamente las brillantes llamas de la chimenea, ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, parecía triste, una tristeza que ocultaba detrás de una falsa sonrisa.  
  
Harry la miró detenidamente, aunque solo se llevaban un año, el le seguía viendo como la hermanita pequeña de Ron y cada vez que pensaba en ella aparecía una niña de 10 años despidiendo a sus hermanos desde el andén de la estación. Harry se sentó a su lado, Ginny levanto la cabeza y le miró con solemnidad  
-¿No te preparás para el partido?le peguntó Ginny mientras acariciaba al gato de Hermione. Harry pensó unos instantes antes de contestar, miro su escoba, apoyada en una esquina, estaba igual que cuando se la regalaron. Luego miró a Ginny que seguía esperando una respuesta.  
-No pienso jugar, esta vez no dijo Harry, por un instante Harry pensó que él no había sido capaz de decir eso, que alguien había puesto esas palabras en su boca.  
  
Ginny lo miró, con sus grandes ojos azules; sonrió levemente.  
-No se si a tus compañeros les va ha gustar tu decisión, sobretodo a Ron esto ultimo lo dijo muy bajo, aunque Harry lo escuchó a la perfección,  
-Me da igual dijo tajantemente ya encontraran a alguien que me sustituya.  
-Si eso es lo que quieres dijo Ginny apartando la mirada y volviendola a fijar en las llamas brillantes y rojas que bailaban alrededor de los troncos.  
-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?preguntó Harry con tono severo Ginny se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta de Harry.  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga?¿Que vayas a jugar ese partido?¿que no dejes a tus compañeros en la estacada?¿Que tu eres nuestra única esperanza de ganar la copa?le preguntó Ginny enfadada pues si eso es lo que quieres oir coge tu escoba y vete, atrapa la snitch y gana el partido y conviertete de nuevo en el heroe de Hogwarts.  
  
Tenía razón, Ginny tenía razón, aquello era lo que Harry deseaba oir, necesitaba escucharlo para coger la escoba y así tener una escusa para seguir siendo Harry Potter.  
-No, no quería escuchar eso mintio no voy a jugar ese partido y me da igual que perdamos la copa, me da igual todo.  
  
Harry se levantó furioso y se dirigió hacia la Saeta, sin pensarlo siquiera la cogió y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, aún así no se rompió. Ginny le miró perpleja, con una mano se apartó el cabello que empezaba a caerla por la cara.  
-¿Qué pretendes conseguir?pregunto Ginny  
-Nada.  
-No te entiendo Harry, aunque la verdad es que nunca te he entendido dijo Ginny mientras recogía la escoba de Harry.  
-Yo tanpoco me entiendo, por que quiero hacer una cosa y siempre acabo haciendo lo contrario, pienso una cosa y digo otra y siempre es así.  
-¿Y que esperabas?¿es que no te das cuenta?.Desde que llegaste a Hogwarts siempre has sido el centro de atención, todo el mundo sabía más de ti que tu mismo, todo el mundo te había idealizado, te consideraban algo así como su salvador, todo el mundo es un poco hipócrita y tu, Harry Potter, no eres ninguna excepción. Si no quieres jugar ese partido yo no puedo obligarte y si te digo la verdad no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de hacerlo, tu eres el que elige, que te importa más, lo que tu quieres hacer o lo que los demás esperan que hagas. Solo decirte que aunque para ti sea solo un simple partido para Ron significa mucho más.  
  
Ginny le tendió a Harry la escoba, este la miró con recelo, si Ginny hubiera insistido un poco más Harry no hubiera dudado en cogerla, pensó en Ron, si él no jugaba anularían el partido, fallaría a mucha gente...Ron se había preparado desde hace varios meses para este partido, había mejorado mucho. Harry sentía que era su deber jugar. Sin embargo había algo que le impedía coger la escoba que Ginny le ofrecia.  
  
Ginny empezaba a impacientarse, su mirada era cada vez más severa .Aún así Harry segía inmóvil, le quedaba poco tiempo, por su cabeza corrían mil ideas todos opuestas. Lo haría por Ron, jugaría ese partido. Harry Potter cogió con decisión la escoba.  
-Solo lo hago por Ron, que quede claro dijo seriamente.  
-Que más da por quien lo hagas...dijo Ginny bajando la mirada con tal de que lo hagas. Ginny se dio la vuelta y subio las escaleras para dirigirse a los cuartos de las chicas. Cuando estaba a medio camino Harry la llamo.  
-¡Ginny!¿no piensas ir al partido? Ginny se paró en seco y dio la vuelta sobre sus talones con cierta delicadeza.  
-¿Acaso hay alguna razón por la que deba ir?  
-Ron va a jugar ¿No quieres ir a verle? Ginny bajo aún más la cabeza, espero unos segundos y luego la volvió a levantar, sus ojos brillaban a consecuencia de unas lágrimas que a duras penas intentaba contener.  
-Ni se daría cuenta de que estoy. Tras decir esto Ginny se fue a su habitación. Harry se dio cuenta de que apenas quedaba tiempo, salio corriendo de la sala común dispuesto a ganar aquél partido, aunque en esos momentos no estaba seguro si lo hacía por Ron o por el mismo, aunque como había dicho Ginny "Que más da por quien lo hagas con tal de que lo hagas". ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que Ginny era capaz de leerle la mente y saber lo que el pensaba, incluso lo que quería antes de saberlo el mismo?. Fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que Ginny ya no era una niña  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA- Se que este capitulo es un poco más largo que el anterior, pero es que una vez que me puse a escribir me costó parar. Espero que os haya gustado. -Blackshaka-Gracias por tu review, ya he leido tu fic y me ha gustado mucho, sigue así y continúalo pronto. -Ithae-Ya se que el anterior fic fue un poco corto, pero en este he intentado extenderme un poco más, por cierto, ¿Cómo se aceptan reviews anonimos?Te agradecería mucho una respuesta. Besos. -Uialwen-En este fic he intentado poner algunas reflexiones "profundas" espero k te hayan gustado. Besos a todos. Alana 


	3. Aprendiendo a pecar

Jamás seré como Harry Potter  
  
Capitulo3- Aprendiendo a pecar.  
  
Cuando el partido de quiditch terminó Harry no se sentía con ganas de hacer absolutamente nada. Los esfuerzos de Ron habían dado sus frutos y todos los del equipo (menos Harry) habían ido a celebrarlo.  
-¿No vas a ir a celebrar la victoria?Preguntó Hermione mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la bufanda de su equipo.  
-Estoy muy cansado, es que ha sido un partido muy duro. Harry se disponía a subir a las habitaciones cuando la voz de Hermione le detuvo.  
-No quieres quedarte un rato, hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos Hermione bajo la mirada para no cruzarse con los ojos de Harry, que seguía quieto  
-Claro dijo este mientras se acercaba a Hermione de que quieres hablar. Hermione aguardo unos segundos, como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras correctas.  
-¿Harry, sigues considerándome tu mejor amiga?  
-Claro que si dijo este quizás con demasiada efusividad.  
-Es que desde que salgo con Ron... Harry cogió con sus manos las de Hermione.  
-se que he estado un poco distante, pero sigues siendo mi mejor amiga...y siempre lo serás  
-¿de verdad?pregunto esta mientras abrazaba a Harry  
-Si. Harry miro a Hermione que seguía abrazada a él, este le envolvió entre sus brazos, no quería soltarla, Hermione levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron, un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de Harry. Quería besarla, pero no podía, era la novia de su mejor amigo, miró sus ojos marrones, aquellos ojos le pedían que le besara. Harry se mordió el labio inferior, debía contenerse, pero no pudo entonces le besó en el momento en que sus labios se juntaron un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, no quería separarse de ella, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, su lengua se coló entre los labios de la chica, que no opuso resistencia alguna.  
  
Esto esta mal, le repetía constantemente una voz en su cabeza, no puedes besar a la Hermione, ella es como tu hermana...Harry Potter jamás haría una cosa así. Maldita conciencia...¿Por qué me atormentas tanto?...Harry Potter nunca haría una cosa así, pero yo ya no soy como Harry Potter.  
  
Cuando el beso hubo finalizado ambos se quedaron callados, sin atreverse a decir nada, sin mirarse a los ojos, sin saber que hacer.  
-Lo siento dijo Harry finalmente en realidad no quería hacerlo...no se que me ha pasado. Hermione seguía callada, levantó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Harry, tan verdes como siempre y tan enigmáticos como nunca. Aquellos ojos que parecían no tener fín, que parecían tener ocultos los misterios del universo. Una lágrima solitaria recorrió lentamente la mejilla de Hermione.  
-Harry dijo con un fino hilo de voz yo, yo...te quiero.  
-¿Y que pasa con Ron?  
-No lo sé dijo mientras sus ojos se abnegaban en lágrimas yo quiero a Ron, es decir, no quiero hacerle daño. Harry miró una vez más a Hermione, esta le miraba con ojos suplicantes como exigiendole una respuesta que solucionara todos sus problemas, una respuesta que por desgracia Harry desconocía.  
-Pero ¿le quieres?se atrevió a preguntar  
-Claro que le quiero dijo Hermione algo dolida el significa mucho para mí, aunque la verdad...tardó unos segundo en terminar la frase, la dijo con lentitud, como esperando que no sonara tan mal como a ella le había parecido al escucharla en su cabeza no se si es amor.  
  
-Ron debe saberlo, no me parece bien que juegues así con sus sentimientos.  
-Yo no estoy jugando con él dijo Hermione enfadada para ti es muy fácil decirlo, claro, tu nunca te equivocas, tu nunca comentes errores, para ti es muy fácil dar consejos,.  
  
-Te equivocas Hermione, llevó toda la vida equivocando, hasta el día de hoy llevo cometiendo la mayor de las equivocaciones, he hecho siempre lo que los demás consideraban correcto, intentando ser un héroe. Pero por una vez, no voy a pensar en las consecuencias, no voy a pensar en el que dirán por que ya eso no me importa, o por lo menos no me importa tanto como tu. Hermione no me arrepiento de haberte besado y volvería a hacerlo, es más, lo voy a volver a hacer.  
  
Harry cogió a Hermione y volvió a besarla, esta vez el beso fue mucho más intenso como si Harry estuviera descargando en él toda su rabia. Cuando el beso hubo finalizado, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al retrato de la mujer gorda.  
-¿A donde vas?  
-Tengo que hablar con Ron dijo Harry con decisión.  
-Harry, no lo hagas, no dejaré que lo hagas dijo Hermione enfadada.  
-Creeme, es lo mejordijo antes de atravesar el cuedro.  
-¡HARRY!grito Hermione indignada Harry no se te ocurra hacerme esto.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA- Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, ya he quitado la opción de no admitir reviews anonimos, asi que espero que me dejeis reviews, por que me hacen mucha ilusión, además es que tengo muy pokitos. Buenos, besos a todos. Alana 


	4. Ocultando verdades

Jamás seré como Harry Potter Capitulo 4-Ocultando verdades  
  
Harry salió corriendo en busca de Ron. Supuso que estaría en las cocinas con el resto del equipo, llegó a ellas, pero estas estaban desiertas a excepción de unos cuantos elfos domésticos. Harry buscó con la mirada a Dobby, aunque él tampoco se encontraba allí. Cuando salía de las cocinas se encontró con Hermione, que le había estado siguiendo.  
-Harry, no se lo puedes contar, con eso no solucionarás nada dijo Hermione mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Harry no contestó, ni siquiera sabía lo que quería contarle a Ron, ni siquiera había pensado en las consecuencias, sin embargo y por una extraña razón se sentía liberado, como si alguien hubiera soltado los grilletes que le mantenían preso. Harry bajó la mirada mientras intentaba encontrar en su mente una respuesta.  
-¡Harry!le grito Hermione mientras le zarandeaba por los hombros. Harry volvió a la realidad y la miró desconcertado, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, o tal vez mejor de una pesadilla.  
-¿Qué piensas decirle a Ron?dijo con una mirada severa¿que nos hemos besado?¿que te gusta su novia?, vamos Harry, date cuenta, si se lo dices, solo empeorarás las cosas  
-Aunque no lo creas, es lo mejor...para los tres dijo Harry finalmente.  
-¿lo mejor?, lo mejor para quien? dijo Hermione a punto de llorar si se lo cuentas, el me dejará y lo más probable es que deje de ser tu amigo ¿A caso crees que eso es lo mejor?.  
  
Harry se quedó callado unos instantes, pensando en aquello que Hermione había dicho entre lágrimas, él apreciaba a Ron era su mejor amigo y los buenos amigos no hacen eso, no besan a las novias de sus amigos, pero también son sinceros y no ocultan la verdad por muy dura que esta sea.  
-Esta bien, no le diremos nada, por lo menos de momento no. Hermione se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, tras decir esto notó como los grilletes volvían a cerrarse dejándole nuevamente preso.  
-Volvamos a la sala común dijo Hermione tendiéndole la mano.  
-No, ahora me apetece dar un paseo, pero vuelve tu si quieres.  
-Esta bien, pero no tardes mucho.  
  
Harry se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo, aquel suelo frió, duro y de piedra gris, cada vez le parecía más cómodo y confortable. Con la mano derecha acarició su cicatriz, la repasaba con el dedo índice sintiendo el calor que ella emanaba.  
  
Al cabo de unos quince minutos empezó a escuchar una voz, una voz que se iba acercando cada vez más. Cuando aquella voz se hizo más nítida no tardó mucho en identificarla, era la de Malfoy. Harry se levanto y trató de adoptar una postura que denotara cierta arrogancia, pensó que lo mejor sería atacar él primero, aunque le costara admitirlo meterse con Draco era una de las pocas satisfacciones que aún le quedaban. Aguardó unos segundos oculto entre las sombras, Draco, como siempre iba escoltado por aquellos estúpidos gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle, cuando Harry lo consideró oportuno salió de su escondite mientras sujetaba su varita con la mano derecha.  
-Buen partido Malfoy, los de Slytherin han jugado bien, por que negarlo, que pena que tu lo hayas estropeado todo, ya ves, el dinero no te ha ayudado a coger la snitch.  
  
Malfoy me miró con sus ojos grises  
-No, el dinero no lo es todo, pero los contactos y las preferencias sí, como la que tu tienes con McGonagall  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Yo creo que está claro, cuando en primer curso te montaste en la escoba desobedeciendo deliberadamente las órdenes de la profesora Tonks, McGonagall no solo impidió que te expulsaran, además te nombró buscador y te regaló una escoba y no es por nada, pero hay jugadores mucho mejores que tú y a ninguno de ellos les han regalado nada.  
-Malfoy, la envidia no es buena. Todos sabemos que nunca podrás estar a mi nivel, pero no te enfades, tu tienes otras virtudes, que pena que ahora no se me ocurra ninguna.  
-Yo que tu no diría eso dijo en tono amenazante  
-Ah no, por que...acaso piensas coger la snitch en el proximo partido.  
-Ándate con ojo Potter, un Slytherin nunca perdona ni tampoco olvida, y la proxima vez que hablemos, lo harás para pedir clemencia.  
-No sabes el miedo que me da, bueno pues estaré esperando dijo Harry con arrogancia.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta y se fue a los baños de los prefectos, aunque el no lo era, gracias a Ron tenía la contraseña y desde que los probó en cuarto curso descubrió que era de las pocas cosas capaz de relajarle. Tenía la esperanza de que aquellos baños estuvieran vacios, tras decir la contraseña entró en el baño, por suerte se encontraba desierto, se desvistió dejando sus ropas desperdigadas por toda la habitación. Se metió en la bañera y la lleno con todos los líquidos, jabones y sales que había, al poco rato sus dedos se habían arrugado y su cuerpo estaba entumecido a causa del calor, cerró los ojos y empezó a hundirse entré las olorosas aguas. Cada vez que Harry entraba en los baños de los prefectos, perdía la noción del tiempo y era incapaz de decir el número exacto de minutos que había estado, cuando creyó que había pasado más o menos una hora salió del baño, y se puso sus ropas. Iba a salir del baño cuando escuchó voces al otro lado.  
  
Una voz femenina dijo la contraseña, aunque Harry reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo no tuvo tiempo de esconderse antes de que aquella persona lo viera, Harry se quedó paralizado, aquella chica, no era otra que Ginny.  
  
-¡Ginny!dijo Harry enfadado Se puede saber que haces aquítu no eres prefecta además este es un baño de chicos Ginny le miró con indiferencia.  
-Yo podría hacerte exactamente la misma pregunta dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a una de las bañerasahora te agradecería mucho que te fueras, es que voy a bañarme  
-Ginny,¿Y si alguien entra?¿y si te pilla algún profesor?  
-Tranquilo Harry, nadie va a entrar, además es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr.  
-¿Cómo estas tan segura?  
-Nadie viene nunca después de los partido, bueno nadie excepto tudijo lanzando una mirada de odio a Harry. Harry respondió a aquella mirada con el mismo resentimiento.  
  
-Haz lo que quieras dijo mientras salía del baño Ojalá la pillen pensó Harry.  
  
Harry volvió a la torre de Griffindor, pronto sería la hora de cenar, sin embargo no tenía demasiada hambre. Tenía la esperanza de no encontrarse con Hermione, ni tampoco le agradaba la idea de tener que hablar con Ron, en esos momentos prefería estar solo. Entró en la sala común, esta estaba desierta, al entrar, el calor procedente de la chimenea le envolvió, era un calor seco y agobiante.  
  
Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, se tumbó en la cama , se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados. En su mente apareció la imagen de Ginny, pensó en ella, por primera vez sus pensamientos se habían acordado de la más pequeña de los Weasley. Harry seguía con los ojos cerrados visualizando en su cabeza la pelirroja melena de Ginny, sus ojos azules, su nariz pequeña y sus abundantes pecas.  
-Ella no me gusta dijo justo antes de borrar de su pensamiento aquella imagen.  
-¿Y te gusta Hermione?preguntó una voz dentro de su cabeza. -Claro que no penso Harry,Bueno...no sé igual si que me gusta...un poquito, pero nunca saldría con ella. Además Hermione es la novia de Ron, y yo nunca le haría eso a un amigo. -Ya, pero la has besado le dijo otra vez aquella voz. -Ha sido solo un beso de...amigo. -Querido Harry eso no te lo crees ni tu. -¡Dejame en paz!, no tengo por que explicarte nada, ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Pepito Grillo? Lo que haga con mi vida es asunto mio -A mi no debes explicarme nada, pero estaría bien que intentaras explicartelo a ti mismo.  
  
¿Que podía ser aquella voz? ¿Acaso era su conciencia?. Fuera lo que fuera lo adivinaría en otro momento, ahora prefería dormir un rato, sin pensar en nada, abrió los ojos y cogió una pequeña botellita de cristal que contenía un extraño líquido de color azul.  
-Por una vez dormiré más de tres horas tras decir esto abrió la botellita y se bebió todo su contenido. Antes de quedarse completamente dormido a causa de los efectos de la poción del sueño se quitó las gafas y se metió dentro de las sabanas.  
-Buenas noches dijo antes de que el sueño se apoderara de él.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA- Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad, este capitulo lo hize a las tres de la mañana y mi mente no estaba demasiado lúcida. Os agradezco a todos vuestros reviews por k me animan muxo. El siguiente capitulo será más interesante, pero no puedo adelantaros nada por que aún no se lo que va a pasar, es que yo soy así, voy escribiendo las ideas según me salen. Bueno, besos a todos y ya sabeis si teneis un poco de tiempo dejar algun review 


End file.
